Buzz!
by Mrs.Elijah.Goldsworthy
Summary: So the Lion Fall in Love with the Lamb there is nothing to say after that my first fanfiction!


BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! _Oh great another day at school._ I hit my alarm clock to get ready for school. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I go by Bella. I'm a plain 17 year old girl, with long muddy brown hair including red highlight, and ordinary brown eyes. I always wake up at 6:00am, but you're thinking I take two hours to get ready, right? Well I know that's what you are thinking that and you're wrong. It only takes me 30 minutes to prepare for school, I'm not any girly-girl, but I do like to be nice when I go out.

I'm usually on my cell until my friends pick me up. They are my closest friends I got. There Rosalie and Jasper Hale, but we call them Rose and Jazz. There also Alice and Emmett Cullen, but they like Ali and Em. Then we have my best friend that I'm secretly in love with. Since freshman year, that's when we met.

_ I moved to Forks, Washington when I was in freshman year of high school, in March. I was rushing to class and I bumped into him. He just stood there. When I looked up at him, I was flabbergasted by his beauty. _

"_Are you OK?" He asked. Looking like a Greek god that was sent from the heavens._

"_Oh gosh, are you OK? I'm so sorry! I didn't notice you…." I started to ramble on and on how sorry I was but, I stop because I hear his laughter that sounded like bells. My heart was racing a mile a minute._

"_I'm OK, but are you?" He sounded nervous while he asked me. I blushed._

"_Yeah" I was looking down so that he couldn't see my face, but I knew he had seen. _

"_I am Edward Cullen and you?" He asked. He looked so sexy just standing there that I almost forgot my name for a brief second. _

"_Isabella Swan" I replied still blushing._

So when the silver Volvo was in my driveway I looked inside and no one was here. I walked over to the car. _That's weird he __**always**__ takes the whole group to school_.

"Hey vamp. Where are the others, are they hunting?" I was looking straight into his golden eyes that always look like they can go on forever.

"Alice said that the sun was going to be out today after lunch. So they went hunting but I came because after lunch we're going to our meadow so I can tell you something." _Oh did I tell you that they are vampires? No? Well now you know._ Edward has something to tell me. It must be important, we only go to the meadow to relax or talk.

"Oh, ok but how do you feel? I mean the burning." I always make sure he was ok, so he wasn't in pain.

"I went last night." He looked as if he was calculating something in his head. He opens my door for me. _He always does_. So we didn't take much but it was comfortable. We went to class and all I could think about was Edward, what he said to me before we got in the car, and wanting to become a vampire. For the last four years that we knew each other. I would ask to become one every other week and he would be so mad for three or four hours. I want to become one because too live forever with him and everyone. Lunch was here and I was fast walking to my locker, we always meet there. I got to my locker and seen him standing there looking sexier than ever. I put my books in the locker and we walked to the lunch room so I can eat.

We got to our normal table and so far all we done were steal glances from each other. It was a little awkward so I got my cell and as I was going to text Ali, I got a text message from her.

"Hey. What up Bella?" I **hate **when she does this, but it comes in handy sometimes.

"Hi Ali, do you know why Edward look so nervous?" I was starting to worry. He never acts like this and I was **always **worried about him and he hated that.

"Have fun with Edward you are going to get what you want. Oh and Do NOT text me back, just have 'fun' ". _What does she mean by "fun"?_ Edward is looking at; he knew that I was worried.

"What wrong Bella?" Now he looks just as worry as I do.

"Nothing, I'm thinking about something, nothing important." I whisper.

"Ok, I think we should go now. Don't you?" He replied so sweetly, that it made me dizzy. I nodded know that I couldn't truth my voice. We walked to his car in silent. He opens my door like a true gentleman. The car ride there was ok and we were there less than ten, like usually. In the middle of our meadow were a blanket and some water for me to drink. There are white roses all around us. This is that most beautiful he has done for me, but why?

"This is so beautiful, but why did you do this?" When I asked that he pull me to the blanket and sat me down. He was just gazing in my eyes thinking what he was going to say.

"Bella…" He looked so hesitated, like he was preparing for rejected. "I had been in love with you since we met." I was in shock that he a **Greek god** and me a **plain ordinary girl**. He took it as rejected that I'm _not_ in love with _him_. He looked so hunt. I knew it was my time to talk.

"Edward, me too, I'm in love with you to and since we met." The next thing I know I was on his lap and his lips were on mine. I was in awe when Edward licked my bottom lip as he was asking for entrance. I allowed him to put his tongue into mouth but he stop

"Edward is there something wrong?" I did my best to hind my disappointment. It didn't work.

"We can't do this now." His breath tickled me. "It's really late and I have to get you home." All I was able to do was nod. We packed the things up and we left. In the can we put the radio on the song was "Clair de Lune" by Debussy. When we got to my house Edward and I went to my room. My dad allows Edward in my room because he knows him and that he won't hurt me. So I got in my pj and Edward was lying on my bed and I went to him. We were cuddling and him tern to me. I looked up to him though my long lashes.

"I love you." He buzzed in my ear.

"I love you too Edward, always and _forever_." That was the last words I said before having the first of many great sleeps. _Not to long I hope._

_**I hope you like it. The kissing part I don't know if you would put it in T rating but the whole story but that part. My first one fanfiction! **_

_**Plz review! Plz review!****Plz review! Plz review! Plz review! Plz review! Plz review! Plz review! Plz review!****Plz review! Plz review! Plz review! Plz review! Plz review! Plz review! Plz review! Plz review! **_


End file.
